Lover Found
by gemella.x
Summary: Gemella  original character  finds love in the most odd circumstances and what's this, she's a Brother too? *scratches head*


Storylines are mine, the characters are not (They belong to J.R. Ward but you should know that, right?) except of course mine (and a few special friends. 3 ). R&R, please let me know if it's going okay. Thanks!

Chapter 1

_Heavy breathing was heard, it filled the room. The sweat pouring down the female's forehead as she clutched onto the sheets for dear life. A scream echoed through the room… And then…_

"_A girl and a boy," they had told her. But she could barely open her eyes, even lift her arms to hold them. Hold her young. The girl, Gemella while the boy was named Case. She had hoped the boy would grow up into a fine warrior, the girl to be married into a good family. Boy was she wrong…_

…

Gemella's brother Case had gone through his transition first, although he was the exhile dhoble. The _cursed_ twin. The one born second… He screamed in pain, his fangs elongating. He had refused any female his parents had chosen for his transition. Except his sister. She took a step forward and of course she was willing to help her brother. He was her twin, she loved him.

But as he bit into her wrist harshly, taking deep pulls on her vein. Something changed in him after that. After his transition. He needed her more than he had before. Needed Gemella not like any siblings would need each other. He _needed_ to touch her…

One night in late April, the harsh rain drowned out her cries. As her brother turned her on her front as she slept, jolting awake. _What?..._ He pulled up her nightgown, hissing his fangs scraping against her neck.

"Brother mine, what are you…." He put his hands on her sides, sliding down the thin layer between him and her core. He bit into her neck as he slid himself inside her. Taking her as his, an attempt to mark her as his own. Although he was not bonded to her. Why hadn't it worked?

This behavior had continued for years, decades in fact even after her transition. Even as she boldly told her mahmen, her father about this behavior they thought her insane. How could Case, their perfect child behave like this? He hadn't had the birthmark on her shoulder. No, they had not believed her. Until one night she wanted revenge. No, craved it. One night, as he came to her bed she was armed…

Yes, she killed him. But of course, her family did not understand. And she was banished from her home, her family.

_Now…_

Gem closed her eyes as she walked into Iron Mask. There was only one reason she came, she told herself. It was because her best friend, Rain worked there. She was the only one who had stuck with her, even as she killed her brother. Rain was lucky though. She had her cousins, Qhuinn and Saxton. More so Qhuinn, as she has heard.

Gem had never met the male but it seemed Qhuinn understood Rain not like the others did. But evidently, Rain had fallen in love with one of the Shadow Brothers. But Gem.. Gem didn't need any man. Nor did she want one, not after her brother.

And so Gemella sat at her regular booth, waiting for Rain to finish working when Trez walked up to her. Sitting down across from her, she ignored him as she took a swig of her beer.

"Not going to offer me a beer, female?" He barked out a laugh. She glared at him even though something about him was different to her. Not that it mattered.

"It's your club, you get your own beer" she had said, looking anywhere but him. He reached over and took her arm, as she tried to pull away she found herself not wanting to.

"Come here female, Rain's in the back she'll be taking a while." She _let_ him take her to the back, where Rain's office was but evidently it was empty.

"What's your game shadow man?" She growled and damn did Trez like it when she did that. Spitfire she was.

"Ahh come on female, I don't bite. Not unless you want me to." He moved closer to her. "All you have to ask and I'll bite you anywhere you want." His fingers trailed down her neck, missing the important spots until he reached her thigh. But then the door was about to open and Trez made himself push away from her.

Rain glanced at Trez then Gem. "Hi sister, sorry about that I'm done now. We can go if you want?" She had asked, a suspicious look on her face.

"Yes, please. I'd like to get away from Trez." But that was a lie, why had she called him by his name in front of Rain? She didn't know. Taking in a breath, she moved past Trez and took Rain's hand as she pulled out of the office and outside. As she slid into Rain's car, Rain's eyes stayed on her.

"What?" Gem said innocently although her sister knew her so well, she knew something was up. With Trez.

"Talk to me sister, what happened?" There was a pause until Gem spoke.

"Nothing sister, Trez told me I could wait in your office for you." Rain didn't believe her but let it go. For now, until she drove up to her apartment.


End file.
